


Envelope

by VoidDragonQueen



Series: Stealing the Thief [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: A few days after getting back together, Akira gets concerned when his boyfriend is missing from bed before sunrise, and goes to find him. Akechi reveals a little more about his past.





	Envelope

Akira wakes up really early in the morning to find Akechi missing from the attic. Fearing that it's his scars acting up again, he rushed downstairs to try to find him. Akechi is sitting in one of the booths, staring at him, needle in hand and one of his old shirts in the other. A white mug is in front of him, steaming still. Akira is relieved.  
  
"You're up early, Kiri. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I thought you were having ghost pains again."  
  
"Oh, no, this is just when I usually wake up. Old habits die hard, haha. Um, sorry, I shouldve asked before I started, but this shirt of yours was bothering me and I had some scrap fabric in my bag."  
  
"I trust your judgement."  
  
Akira goes to sit across from him, watching Akechi suddenly toss some extra fabric over something white.  
  
"Hey, what's that?"  
  
Akechi opens his mouth, but stops and sighs instead.  
  
"It's nothing special. Just an envelope."  
  
"Then why hide it from me?"  
  
Akechi looked away, focusing on sewing. Akira reached out and covered his hand with one of his own when he was done. Akechi put the shirt down, the red fabric patch now visible on his old black shirt, grabbing the envelope and holding it up. He pressed his mouth into a thin line, and Akira gently rubbed little circles into his hand with his thumb.  
  
"Someone reached out to me on my blog, saying that I looked like someone in a picture on their mother's mantle, and that she was sad when she saw my picture on my blog. I was asked if I could visit, but I asked for her name and address instead to send a letter."  
  
Akechi threw it onto the table, hands shaking as he reached for his mug and drank from it.  
  
"But.. why on earth?"  
  
"Have I told you much of my time in foster homes?"  
  
"All I remember was that thing you yelled at that angel, about it sounding like every foster family you've had."  
  
"Oh, that. Well, that wasn't entirely true. My last foster mother was so kind to me, she taught me all the basics of sewing and such, and I just honed the rest on my own. I was 15 then, and that was before I had my powers. She... she almost adopted me, but they denied her, supposedly because she was single, but I know it was because of the other foster families labeling me a problem child."  
  
Akechi started tearing up, quickly wiping his eyes.  
  
"And is it her?"  
  
"I'm sure of it. Same address and everything."  
  
Akira reached out to cup his face, Akechi leaning into the touch.  
  
"So what's stopping you from sending the letter?"  
  
"It's been seven years. What if she doesn't remember me? What if she hates what I've become? I've changed so much,"

At that, he touches under his left eye, the ring of discolored skin around it being brought to Akira's attention again.

"I... I'm wondering if she watched me during my celebrity days, if she was disgusted by what she saw."  
  
Akira wiped away some stray tears, feeling him tremble beneath his fingertips.  
  
"Would she still accept me? Would I have become a stranger to her? There's so much I've done, so many wrongs... I..."  
  
Akechi choked. Akira stood up, kneeling on the bench seat before leaning over the table to kiss him gently.  
  
"Hey, you've gotten better though. It will be okay. Come on."  
  
Akechi let himself be pulled back upstairs, leaving a mess on the table. Akira guided him onto the bed after discarding his shirt, pushing Joker and Crow aside. He started kissing each one of Akechi's scars, feeling his fingers softly entangle in his hair. Akira pulled away briefly to let Akechi roll onto his stomach so he could kiss those scars too. He was humming contentedly, arching his back slightly to be closer to Akira.  
  
"I just feel strange trying to reconnect to her again. She wanted to be my new mother so badly, and I wanted to be her son just as much."  
  
The confession was so quiet he almost missed it. Akira brushed his fingertips along his spine as Akechi exhaled shakily.  
  
"That was when I was convinced that the world was cruel and beyond saving. I wasn't allowed to be wanted. To have family..."  
  
He felt him shudder beneath him, Akira quickly slipping part of his body under Akechi, noses touching, concerned. Akechi was really trying to hold it together, to not start sobbing uncontrollably. Akira wrapped his arms around him tightly, trying to comfort him. That just set him off, Akechi burying his face into his shoulder, sobbing. They stayed like that for some time, Akira rubbing circles into his back, watching the sun slowly drip onto Akechi's back.  
  
"I can send it for you, if you're too nervous."  
  
"I need to do it myself. I have to. It's the very least that I owe her."  
  
Akechi pulled back, done crying now, the tears staining his face as he went to kiss him. Akira deepened it, still holding onto him tightly.  
  
"Oh, shit. I left that booth a mess. My hot chocolate is still down there." Akechi mumbled.  
  
"Sojiro won't yell at you if we're both sitting there when he comes in. Do you want to go down?"  
  
Akechi nodded, getting up, finding his shirt and throwing it on. He carefully removed the hairtie from his wrist, putting his hair up in that messy ponytail Akira has come to know and love. Akechi grabbed his hand, pulling Akira back downstairs and into the booth.  
  
"Ah, you distracted me and now it's cold chocolate." Akechi grumbled, the corners of his mouth twitching up as he gave Akira a mock frown.  
  
"I can make you another one."  
  
"No, it's fine. That'd be a waste."

"When are you gonna send that letter?"

"Today. I need stamps first though. And put it in my own mailbox."

Akira could tell he was still anxious about it. He slipped in beside Akechi, putting his head onto his shoulder, intertwining their fingers together as he held Akechi's free hand. The mug was put back down as Akechi leaned into him too, covering both of thier hands with his own. They enjoyed the silence before Sojiro came in, softly smiling at them as he started opening the cafe for the day.

"Hey, you two gonna help me out today or what?"

"Of course we are. Once we clear this table."

Akira groaned, earning a playful shove from Akechi as he started gathering stuff. He disappeared upstairs, Akira getting his own revenge by throwing Akechi's apron at him when he came back down. He laughed, taking a moment to nudge him as they passed. Akira felt lucky that he could get Akechi to smile so easily nowadays.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this down and put it out there before I get distracted and forget. Anyways, you can find me on tumblr @toy-dragon.


End file.
